Pain Behind the Visage
by Supernatural Faith
Summary: I am weak Destiel shipper, so I felt that I had to write a story with a bit of Destiel. I also am slightly obsessed with the mocking nature that Alastair as, so thought I would involve him.


**Pain Behind the Visage**

* * *

**Authors Note: **I am a weak Destiel shipper and I felt the need to write this! I hope its alright for all you Destiel shippers, as I based it mostly on their close family-like friendship. Unfortunately I don't think its quite as good as I would like it to be, but thats life =( Also I kind of skipped over the whole Alastair .v. Castiel, because that wasn't really the point of the story and I didn't know how to write it well! Hope you all enjoy. Please review so I can work on my writing and what you guys want me to right!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly these characters are not mine =( And the song lyrics are not mine either =( They both belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

_"Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man,_

_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man._

_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,_

_I can hear them say."_

* * *

Dean's eyes glazed over Castiel as he noted the musty motel room, dreading the near future. He paused and took in a thin breath looking at Castiel desperately.

"Castiel?"

"Yes. Dean?"

"Whatever happens, don't ditch Sammy." Dean choked back a tear whilst looking at Castiel solemnly.

Castiel looked deeply into Dean's eyes unsure quite what he meant by this line, he tilted his head, glaring further into Dean's soul. This gesture made Dean feel rather uncomfortable so he drew his head back and looked at Castiel in desperation as he turned to the door of the motel, preparing to leave for the warehouse.

Castiel's eyes followed Dean's body as he moved out of the door, a tear seemed to form in his eye, but it never fell. He kept his face solemn and lost with no emotion as Dean vanished around the corner. Possibly for the last time, he wasn't quite sure.

* * *

The warehouse was dark and distance compared to the lively street outside. Dean had moved in nervously, watching every shadow with a look of dread lingering in his eyes causing him to gulp more than once in an act of fear and desperation. The so-called lights in the ceiling were flickering violently and cast a sickly orange aura around the place not lighting an inch further than necessary. It was as Dean stood, silhouetted in the darkness, casting nervous glances around the building when the first sound of his rival's presence was heard.

A bolt dropped to the floor. The clattering noise echoed throughout the hole warehouse, spooking Dean. Dean spun on the spot attempting to locate the source of the sound. A voice sounded from behind him.

"Hello, Dean. Nice to see you once again."

Dean growled recognising the voice, "Alastair."

"It's a shame, Dean. You showed so much promise."

Dean just stared at Alastair, with a look of disapproval in his eyes.

"Whats this, Dean? speechless? Why I am shocked." Alastair had begun taunting Dean, "I seem to remember you being a gobby one. Well at least for the first thirty years."

"Shut up."

"Ooh touchy. I had good plans for you." Alastair continued.

"Shut up."

"I'm so hurt!" Alastair waved his arms around in a mocking fashion.

"Son of a bitch." Dean had answered, shuddering at the thoughts of hell.

"Anyway. Enough nitter natter, we have business." Alastair flashed his white eyes menacingly.

Dean paused. Alastair was attempting to make him angry, or upset, he could quite tell. There was a lot that rested on this moment, here now. If he died he would have let Castiel down. He couldn't bare the thought of letting Castiel and Sam down. He looked at Alastair angrily and nodded slowly.

"It appears we have a little problem." Alastair taunted.

"And what might that me?" Dean smirked, "That you've lost all your demonic powers, because you disobeyed Lilith?"

Alastair laughed, "Lilith is of no concern to me." He paused, "But not that is not my problem. It seems that you are wanted to kill me?"

"I want to send your demonic ass back to hell, along with all the other sons of bitches like you." Dean had growled.

"Ooh I'm quaking in my boots." Alastair chuckled, "You see, Dean. I want to pull you back to hell too. My most promising student should be rewarded."

Dean froze, desperately, before plastering on his brave face, "Try me."

* * *

Dean lunged forward with Ruby's knife attempting to cause some pain to Alastair, but before he'd settled his foot on the ground Alastair had raised his hand and Dean had been thrown backwards into the wall behind him, knocking all the air out of him, whilst he was pinned to the cold, damp wall.

Alastair moved closer, "Tut tut, Dean. Have you not learnt anything?" He moved closer until his eyes levelled with Dean's.

Dean stared into his eyes and spat into his face, "You son of a bitch."

Alastair twisted his hand Dean flew upwards before crashing down to the ground making the must almightily clatter. Dean groaned as blood splattered across his face.

Alastair moved closer and bent down resting one knee on the ground and as Dean's face turned to lock eyes with his, he smiled and winked. Once Dean had locked eyes with Alastair he prepared for the worse and sure enough Alastair had raised his hand and Dean was flying sideways into the wall, his arm went first and he was sure he heard a snap. As he crumpled to the ground he groaned and let his forehead press against the concrete floor of the warehouse.

He heard footsteps as Alastair moved closer and closed his eyes waiting for the pain to arrive, but before Alastair could raise a hand a figure appeared behind him. Alastair spun on the spot.

Castiel stood behind Alastair and glared at him, with his strong, emotionless eyes, "Alastair." He spoke with no tone, no demand, just the words.

Alastair looked at Castiel, fear spread through his eyes, but he hid the emotions well and he smirked in Castiel's direction, "Oh Dean. You need little angels help to save you. So adorable."

Castiel growled and for the first time in a long time raise his hand to send Alastair flying into a wall. Alastair groaned before looking at Castiel and laughing, "So powerful. The angel is so very powerful."

Castiel's eyes flashed angrily as he turned to Alastair and threatened, "Do you want to see me Alastair?"

Alastair slunk back to the shadows and shot out through a spare warehouse door. Castiel looked uncertain as he left, but turned to Dean who was lying crumpled on the floor.

* * *

Dean groaned on the floor, before briefly glanced up and moaning, "Castiel?"

Castiel crouched down next to Dean and rested a hand on his shoulder, "I am here now, Dean."

Dean coughed and spat out some blood, before slumping himself against the wall, his head drooping low, just managing a seated position.

Castiel looked nervously at Dean and asked slowly, emotionlessly, "Are you... all right?"

Dean stared at Castiel's eyes like he was insane, "You are joking?" He asked weakly, "I'm far from all right, Cas!"

Castiel looked down at the floor as he moved to sit next to Dean, sitting beside him, "You are right. I am sorry. It was a misleading question."

Dean paused rather confused and Castiel's sudden understanding.

"Are you alright to stand?"

Dean placed a hand on Cas's shoulder and forced himself upright. Castiel followed suit.

"I guess so." Dean said once he was standing, although his left arm was searing in agony, he presumed it was broken.

"Good." Cas paused, "I... I..." He stated nervously.

"You what?" Dean interrupted.

"I... I was worrying about you..." Cas finished.

Dean slapped Cas's back with his good arm, smiling, attempting to lighten the awkward air, "Good to know someone was." He winked.

Cas smiled, "I mean. I don't know what I would have done if you..."

"If I?" Dean inquired.

"If you died." Cas put simply.

Dean was silenced by this, so turned away for a split second, before turning back to looking at Cas's eyes, he was touched by this comment to know that someone was looking out for him. He paused for a second before dropped his head onto Castiel's shoulder wrapping one arm round his back in an embrace.

Cas, at first was unsure of what to do when Dean began the embrace, but after a few moment he two returned the hug. They stood together for a few seconds, before Dean pulled away. Castiel looked at Dean curiously, but said nothing, just staring through his eyes carefully.

"So..." Dean asked awkwardly, "You want to fix me up. My arm is freaking killing me." He added with a bouncy tone.

Castiel smiled and placed his arm on Dean's shoulder, careful as he noticed Dean wince as he did so.

**Dean looked into Cas's eyes, and Cas stared back into Dean's. They shared this moment as they noticed each others pains being the visage.**


End file.
